


Relax, Smallville

by capitainpistol



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: 5 times Lois tells Clark to relax.





	

Lois runs across the hall, one arm stretched across her chest and the other covering between her legs. Water trails her the whole way and she almost slips, but she doesn’t, because the shock of seeing Clark passing by to go his room makes her forget that it’s cold and she’s soaking wet naked about to go one on one with gravity.

A how-are-you-here-at-this-exact-moment scoff lays all the blame on him and not on her forgetfulness.

“Relax, Smallville,” she says, the scoff giving way to amused laughter. 

His mouth is gaping open, and he’s about to say something, but the words don’t come. Lois shuts his bedroom door on his stunned face. 

His room was closer, his door open, and it was warmer than any other room in the house. This wasn’t the first time she locked him out of it because she forgot her towel.

“Gotta be faster than that, Smallville.”

 

-

 

Lois has picked out the movies, all seven of them, sequel after sequel, and she falls asleep in the middle of the first one, head on his lap. Her hair is a mess over her face and it blows away when she breathes out. 

Clark combs it back, not used to seeing Lois in her… dormant stage. She smiles in her sleep, and moans, comforted. So peaceful, he doesn’t even mind the hand underneath her cheek, closed around his thigh, but then it trails.

“Smallville?”

Lois snaps awake, almost smacking Clark in the jaw with the back of her head. He’s stiff, sitting up like he’s just been caught stealing cookies. He’d be just the type to feel guilty about stuff like that.

“Relax, Smallville.”

 

-

 

“Hold on, Smallville.”

“Hold on?”

“You’re so huge. Jesus. Were you always this huge?”

“Lois…”

“Just… gotta…” 

She dug her hands further in the back pocket of his trousers to find his phone, but it wasn’t what was protruding there that caught her attention. In the little nook between walls they’d gotten themselves into, it was impossible for it to be anything else. 

“Oh,” she says, once again impressed. 

Clark’s cheeks burn bright red. 

“Relax—”

“Smallville,” he finishes, refusing to meet her eyes and failing to be cool about it. The more he huffed, the tighter the spot they were in became. “Got it.”

Lois waves the phone in front of his blushing face, and takes her time doing it. Gaging his… response. His very long, very thick response. “Got it.”

Clark gathers bravado from somewhere and looks down at her, nodding, a little out of breath. “Good.”

“Good.”

 

-

 

Lois hangs on to Clark all the way to the truck across the street, never quite fully stumbling.

“You don’t have to do this,” she says, not because she doesn’t want his help. She does. She says it more out of force of habit. 

Clark has a way of moving with her, no crushing or crashing or copping a feel. It felt almost like floating over the pavement. 

Plus, he was muscly goodness, nice to touch. Warm. Clark was always warm, like a human battery. No matter how cold it was, or how thin his jacket was, she was guaranteed a nice, uncomplicated, non-sweaty ride home. He didn’t even pant.

“It’s no problem, Lois,” he says, also not for the first time.

On the ride over, she pulls the window all the way down. The truck is that old. You have to turn and turn the lever.

She looks out at the wide-open dark horizon. A city slicker never quite used to miles and miles of bare low land. No silver or gray in sight. Nothing but bright white stars over pitch black. After drinking them in she scoots over. The familiar signposts that told her they were almost home pass by one at a time. 

“You’re freezing, Lois. Let me put up the windows.”

“No. I like it. The breeze. Don’t tell anyone this but I love it here. Idyllic and psychotic. Clean, meteor infected air. I could do this every day.”

“We do, Lois.” 

It wasn’t _official_ official, but they were starting to be paired up for more stories, meaning they usually drove home to Smallville together. 

“Always wanted to…” Lois guides his arm around her shoulders. Muscly, yes, and surprisingly light. His eyes fall to her mouth, and he manages to drive perfectly regardless. “Relax, lover boy. This is a one time deal.” 

She snuggles up against his neck, too comfy to revel in his squirming, but he soon relaxes too. 

“Better?” He asks. 

The question is given with bite, but even in her drunken stupor she can tell he’s enjoying the physical closeness.

“Mmmm. I was right. You are warm.”

“Lois…”

She yawns and closes her eyes, arm stretched out across his big, wide chest. “I might throw up in your car.”

His body finally completely gives in to the comfort of touch. He drives with one hand and rubs the goosebumps out of her arms with the other, bringing her closer.

“Wait until we get home, please. I’ll get you a bowl.”

“A nice bowl?”

“A porcelain bowl.”

“You’re the best, Smallville.”

 

-

 

Takes everything he has not to super speed them out of the barn and into his bedroom, but she takes him by the hand after they kiss and pulls him down the steps. 

She’s leaning into him the whole way to the house, grinning, chuckling, pulling him for kisses that should’ve been mismatched but landed every time. They can’t stop staring at each other all the way into the house.

Lois pulls him up the stairs, too, and into his room, leads him to the edge of his bed to sit. He thinks, fleetingly, of Lana, and how they never slept together when he was fully himself. It makes him react enough that Lois notices.

“Want to share with the class?”

Clark did want to, if just to voice his fears, but it took an apocalypse to get him in this spot with Lois. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her.

“Relax,” she says, coming forward.

Lois caresses his temple and presses her body into his. Clark wraps his arm around her and easily picks her up to sit with her legs closed around his back.

“What if you just sit here, and I do all the work, as usual?”

Lois begins to unbutton her blouse, and Clark stops her half way. He’s grateful she can read him like this. With his hand over hers, they finish and remove her blouse. The bra goes next. There was something evocative of the way her jeans fitted her thigh, but Clark bypassed his moral values to see them removed in a flash. They were back in their comfortable, upright position in seconds.

“Strategic.”

“I only use my powers for good.”  
“What other tricks you got? Besides the fire eyeballs thing?”

Clark smiles. “I can…” He shut his eyes and listens to her body. The blood rushing at the speed of her heart, the exact length of her breathing and the goosebumps raising her skin as it suffered the last of the cold. “I can never get tired. I can do anything you want.”

He caresses her where she’ll be warmest fastest, and as he does she guides his cock inside of her. 

“Gonna help me out here, Smallville?”

Clark’s heard this tone before. All throughout their friendship Lois used it to create awkward tension, and it always worked. Now he can follow through, make _her_ blush, and shake stars into her eyes. He caressed her ass and helped her ride him, touching her exactly where she needed, encouraged by her words. Whatever fears he had vanish as Lois’s nails bit into his back.


End file.
